


Gone

by BenjiTyler



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, SO SAD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjiTyler/pseuds/BenjiTyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This couldn't have happened. After all they've been through. But it did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys this is really fucking sad. I'm an asshole. I'm not even gonna lie. I wanted to cry the whole time i was writing it. So be aware its not a happy one.
> 
> Its also not really edited, i just wrote this in like 30 minutes and just finished it but wanted to post it.

Ian and mickey were finally together and happy and they just had to tie up some loose strings before they left to New York. Mickey was getting out of the drug/beat-down business so he had to go and tell the guy he was working for that he was done. He knew the guy wouldn't be happy but he was leaving with Ian and that was that. Ian had to finish up some stuff with his therapist before they left and make sure he refilled his meds before they left because his appointment with his new therapist that he was referred to wasn't for another 3 weeks- so him and Mickey had enough time to settle in their new place.

He had just left his therapists office and was walking down the street to get his meds from the pharmacy when he suddenly felt really terrible, he couldn't explain it. He just thought it might be nerves so he tried his best to ignore him but the thought that something happened was looming in his head, he went and got his meds and when he got outside the pharmacy he had to call mickey, he needed to know he was okay. He called and it just rang and rang and rang, now he was getting antsy. He called Mandy to see if she’d heard from him. She hadn't. He was freaking out now. Maybe his phone died and he was at home. Ian ran home frantic, he wasn't there either. He called Mandy again and told her Mickey wasn't there and to look out for him. It wasn't until 30 minutes later that he got a call, he jumped for his phone praying it was Mickey... _”Mickey?!?!...”_

It wasn't mickey. It was the cops.

Mickey had been shot and killed. He dropped the phone. He broke down crying and didn't move for hours. He had to call Mandy and let her know that's the only reason he moved. He went to pick up the phone but couldn't force himself to call so he texted instead cause he knew if he called he would only break down crying.

 

“Come over now.”- Ian

“Be there in 10” -Mandy (she had a feeling something happened but she figured it was just a fight)

She knocked but Ian didn't answer, she opened the door to find Ian curled in a ball on the floor.

“Hey,  what's wrong Ian? You guys get in a bad fight or somethin’?”

Ian just started crying.

She held him, this was bad, she knew it.

“He...” he broke off he couldn't finish it, he didn't ever want to utter these words. Ever.

“He what Ian?” Mandy was visibly worried now.

“Mickey.. he's  gone” Ian was shaking so hard and he couldn't stop the tears.

“Gone? What do you mean gone? Like he left?”

“No... he got shot.. he's gone” he was still shaking but his voice was hollow now.

“What?! what do you mean Ian?”

“He went to go tell the Mazza brothers that he was done, because we’re leaving.. they killed him”

 

Ian looked worse than shes ever seen him before but she couldn't offer any words of comfort. Her brother was gone. Mickey was gone. She just held onto him while she cried and he leaned up and held onto her and started to cry too.

They got the guys who did it but it didn't matter. It didn't help anything. Mickey was gone and nothing could ever bring him back. A week later it was time to bury him, Ian didn't want to but he had to bring himself to see Mickey's body in his coffin otherwise he would never believe that he was really gone. Mickey layed there lifeless. He was really gone. Ian hated this. He hated all of this. Mandy, Ian, Lip and the rest of the Gallagher's were there, and a few other random people. The Gallagher's had loved Mickey as one of their own when Ian's sickness came to light they saw how much Mickey fought tooth and nail to make sure Ian got better. It had been 2 years since then and everything was going great. Until now. Mandy hadn't stopped crying since she found out, Ian cried for the first 2 days but he didn't physically have it in him, he couldn't cry no matter how hard he tried. Fiona and Lip had expressed how worried they were about him and how they didn't want him to get manic again but he told them he wasn't feeling manic at all, he didn't lie and say he was fine but he told them not to worry.

 

It was their 5 year anniversary a week before he died. Mickey had proposed to Ian, Ian obviously said yes. They were ecstatic. Now it had been 2 weeks since Mickey died and Ian couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't live without him, didn't want to. What was the point? Ian absent mindedly was twirling the ring Mickey had given him 3 weeks prior while he was caught up in his own thought. His decision was made. He got out a pen and paper and wrote out a letter, on the envelope it wrote neatly To the Gallagher's and Mandy Milkovich . He walked over to the Gallagher house and put it in the mailbox. He then made his way over to the shitty graveyard that Mickey was buried in, Mandy and Ian couldn't afford much but Mickey wouldn't have fussed over it anyway, they both knew that. He sat with Mickey for a while, not saying anything just staring at his headstone. **_Michael “Mickey” Milkovich_** and on the bottom where a normally endearing sentence like _“Loving son, sibling and partner”_ would be, it said **_“Fuck u-up”_**  . Mickey would approve, even in death he would wanna be known as a badass. He finally said _“I miss you Mick, i miss you so much.”_ , tears were streaming down his face, of course now he would cry. Of fucking course. He then kissed Mickeys gravestone and leaned up against it. He took out a razor and slit both his wrists, his vision was getting blurred and with his last breath he muttered out **_“ I’ll be with you soon mick, I love you.”_**

And then he was gone. Gone to be with the love of his life that he couldn't and wouldn't live without.

He was found the next day by the gates keeper, right around the time that Fiona grabbed the letter out of the mailbox, started to read it and then broke down on the front porch crying so hard she woke up half the neighborhood and definitely everyone in the house. They all rushed down to see what was wrong, Lip made it there first and asked what was wrong. She couldn't speak just kept crying and handed him the letter. As he read the letter his hands shook and tears started falling all over the letter, his vision blurred and he couldn't continue reading. Debbie was by Fionas side holding her asking what was wrong and Carl was holding Liam, all three of the younger siblings looking from Fiona to Lip expectantly, looking for a reason to all this madness. Lip just told Debbie and Carl to watch Liam and Fiona that he would be right back. He ran over to V and Kev’s and knocked on the door frantically, he told them something happened and to go over to see Fiona, that he’d be right back. He almost kicked down Mandys front door, luckily she opened it in time. He was freaking out, he told her she needed to come with him right now, when she asked why he said he’d explain when they got to the house. She ran and got dressed, something was obviously wrong, she got dressed faster than she ever has. Lip was waiting on the porch when she came out, they walked in silence back to the Gallagher house. Okay something was really wrong, she could feel it, Lip never just dragged her to his house for no reason. When he walked in everyone stared at him, Fiona was still shaking and crying and no one could get a word out of her. Veronica walked up to Lip “What the fuck is going on Lip?! Fiona can’t even speak, what the hell happened?” He didn't know how he expected to tell everyone, he didn't want to let his younger siblings know but he had to, they deserved to know, he was their brother too.

Lip took a deep breath and explained that they got the letter this morning, questions started flying at him but they stopped suddenly when he held a hand up and they stared at him. He started to read it, his voice obviously shaking but he couldn't help it.

 

_Dear, Fiona, Lip, Debbie, Carl, Liam and Mandy,_

_I love you all so much, i need you to know that. I need you all to know how much you mean to me and how you have always been there for me, I know it hasn't been easy dealing with me. I wrote this to say goodbye, to all of you. Fiona, you always took so much time to make sure we were all okay and i know you didn't get much time to be a real teenager because of us, i can never thank you enough for that. Lip, you never let me down, not once, i’m so proud of you for everything you’ve done and will do, never forget that. Debbie, you have always been so caring and helpful. Carl, even though a lot of people think there's something wrong with you they’re wrong, you are going to do amazing things in your life. Liam, i know you won't remember me much when you get older but i know everyone else will always be there to help you just like they were there for me. And last but not least Mandy, you are my best friend and i can never thank you for all the times you've been there for me and helped me through some really hard things, you are smarter than you think you are. I love all of you so much, more than words on a page can ever express. What happened with Mickey, i can never get over. he was the love of my life and you all knew that, so no matter what you did you would have never changed my mind i want you all to know that. Just please be there for each other. I’m sorry._

_-Ian._

 

When Lip looked up everyone was crying, Lip hadn't even notice that he started crying as well. They were all clinging to each other, 10 minutes later they got the call. Ian was found on top of Mickey's grave with his wrists slit. He’s gone... They’re both gone.

  
They buried Ian a week later, right next to Mickey, just as they would both want. Ian's headstone read **_“ Ian Clayton Gallagher”_** but once again instead of some soppy inscription it read _“Fuck u-up”_ to match Mickey's. Mandy had insisted on it. _At least now they were back together again, Mickey and Ian loved each other until the very end._

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know how it was. I know it was really sad. If you had a request of something you want written please leave a comment and let me know and i'll do my best.
> 
> also i will be posting more stories soon, i'm currently working on 4 short stories and 1 multi-chapter for shameless.


End file.
